More Than Words
by AngelEyes13
Summary: Things aren't always what you want them to be... G/C (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Title: More Than Words  
  
By: Angel Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to CBS and Anthony Zuicker.  
  
Spoilers: Nope  
  
Her tears fell like the rain that night. He never thought that once he got this far he could stick in. She was strong, maybe even too strong for him, but her whispering calm voice and her pounding heart against his made his mind much stronger and every second with her next to him made him believe more and more that he would be there for her whenever she needed him to be.  
  
He brushed the tears away as he moved closer to her. If love was supposed to feel good, then what was happening to him? As he met those deep, blue eyes and felt her hand gently touching his arm he couldn't help but wondering why he put himself through all this.  
  
"Don't cry.." Was all he could say, while gently drawing his hand through her hair.  
  
"I never thought I would get this lucky.." Her voice dug deep in his mind. Gosh, heaven help his heart!  
  
"Oh, Catherine.." His words were stopped by the gentle touch of her lips against his. As he pressed her closer he could feel her shivering body against his, as if to show him how much she wanted him but at the same time show how deeply scared she was. Her warm lips made gentle moves against his and he had to bare himself not to put too much of passion onto her lips. He didn't know how to stop himself, but he let her lead. The gentle feeling of her tongue meeting his made him weak. Could he take much more?  
  
As the kiss soon faded out and her lips slowly moved away from his, he opened his eyes only to see that hers still were closed, as if she was still trying to taste him.  
  
Another tear fell at the white sheets that covered her bed. As her eyes opened, she moved closer and felt his arms cover her back. He felt her tears on his neck as she dug closer to him on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Gil.." Her words felt so helpless and the tone of her voice was telling him all he needed to know.  
  
He pressed her closer, as to give her all of his warmth and strength that she needed.  
  
"I need to go, Cath, you know that."  
  
He felt her nod, and he let go of her to turn away.  
  
"Gil, stay."  
  
He looked back at her. "Cath, Eddie will be home any time now.."  
  
"Then, let me go with you.." As soon as she had said those words he could see that she knew that it was not going to happen.  
  
He turned back and pressed his lips against hers once again.  
  
"I love you so much.. I'll always be here, Cath." Her sobbing breath met his lips as he whispered those words only to turn away and walk out of her bedroom.  
  
He felt his heart slowly grow heavier and heavier as he walked out of her house. He stopped outside her door and looked up at her bedroom window.  
  
"I really love you.." He whispered as he continued walking down to his car. 


	2. Chapter 2

Should he have stayed? Maybe if he focused on learning the human behaviour he would have known what to do. These feelings he had felt lately hadn't really played an easy game with his heart. He wasn't sure how to handle or how to co-operate with them. She just made him so weak, and he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't help her, or support her. But, as much as he hated these feelings, he loved her. That was the strongest of his feelings, and still it made him weaker and weaker. Where would he go from here? What would he do?  
  
Somehow he knew that she wouldn't leave Eddie. Why? Maybe because she loved him? Maybe because he was so much stronger than her? He didn't have a clue. He just wanted her. Here. With him.  
  
The rain literally spanked the streets and the grey, almost black sky made loud and dark noises, almost as telling the world that it too could show anger. Anger. He hated it. He had seen too many cases with people hurt or worse because of that word. He shivered. He somehow knew that he would hurt her. Why couldn't she just leave him?  
  
He walked out of his car, not caring that the rain soaked into his clothes, up to his front door and opened it. The warm, kind of wet, air filled his kitchen, as he had left one of his windows open. He sighed and just fell down in is couch, not caring about his wet clothes or muddy shoes, and slowly felt sleep coming over him.  
  
Hard knocks made him come to his mind again. He looked out the window. Still rain, still thunder. He wondered who that would be, in the rain at his door. He slowly reached, and opened the door.  
  
His mind stopped. Literally stopped. So did his heart.  
  
"Catherine.." He whispered.  
  
She just stood there, wet from the rain, with mascara running down her cheeks and a bag in her hand. He didn't notice any of that. He reached out with his hand and touched her cheek, right under her ear. She closed her eyes, and he felt her move her head closer to his hand.  
  
"Cath.." He whispered again. She looked up at him. All he could see was that big, bloody scar that covered the left side of her forehead.  
  
As he reached for her hand and led her into his house, he felt her shivering body and heard her sobbing breath against him. Was he able to kill another man? As he felt the anger slowly building up inside of him, he also felt that love that he needed to show her.  
  
He took the bag and dragged her wet coat off her, and then took her into his bedroom.  
  
"We need to get some dry clothes on you.." His words sounded meaningless. As she sat down on his bed, with those glassy eyes that indicated tears, he decided to just drop everything. He kneed down in front of her, laid his hands over hers in her lap, trying to meet her eyes.  
  
"I've.. I've.."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I've left him now.." Her voice shook.  
  
"God, Cath." He felt like he didn't know what to say. What could he say? All he wanted to do was to kill that bastard.  
  
"I just packed my bag and left. Well, he tried to stop me, but a drunken Eddie falls easily."  
  
"Did he hurt you more than that scar?"  
  
She looked down, then up, in his eyes. "No."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I couldn't face the fact, not to have you, Gil."  
  
She smiled, for the first time. So did he. "Likewise."  
  
Then again she started to shiver, and he just realized how extremely cold her hands were. He walked up and took out a pair of old trousers and a sweatshirt for her.  
  
"Here." He said, handing over them to her as she stood up and took them.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little.."  
  
"I'll see what I can do." He said and walked out of his bedroom and into his kitchen. God, was this for real? Was she here? Was she his?  
  
Along with a couple of sandwiches, he poured up two glasses of red wine. As he sat down in his couch, she walked up to him.  
  
"Hey.." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hi.."  
  
He let her cuddle down next to him, and place her head on his chest.  
  
"So, you're really here?" He felt her nod.  
  
"Yeah.. Thank you, Gil."  
  
"Thank me? Why?"  
  
"You made me realize what I was doing. And you also made me realize what a person could mean to another, and that I need to really know that I feel right about the person I want to be with."  
  
He smiled. Then he just realized that all the pain that he had struggled with before had just gone away. Was this love? Would love only hurt?  
  
"Don't leave me, Gil.. Never leave me.."  
  
"I'm always here.. And you know that."  
  
Again he felt her nod, and he couldn't help but smiling a little when he felt her slowly falling asleep in his arms. She was safe now; no one could hurt her here. No one. He gently kissed her forehead, and felt her cuddle deeper down, closer to him.  
  
"I love you.." He whispered.  
  
When she didn't answer, he assumed that she had fallen asleep. He leaned back and rested his head. Long day. He sighed. As the rain and thunder made his windows shiver, she moved closer to him, pressing herself against him. He reached down and drew his hand through her hair.  
  
"I love you so much.." She whispered.  
  
He smiled, when she slowly sat up and looked at him. As he bent over and gently met her lips with his, her hands couldn't stop themselves but too dig down under his collar. He tried to be as gentle as he could, because he felt that her strength wasn't as it usually was. Her lips were cold, so he decided not to do her any harm by going to fast.  
  
His let his lips slowly and gently kiss her down her neck, and then he dragged her up on him, for her to rest on him, and catch some of his warmth. She was grateful.  
  
He needed this, as much as she did. He never thought that he would have this need for another person, but he did, and he was glad that it was Catherine. She knew him deeper than he thought that he knew himself. She was so different from him, but he guessed that it had to do with the whole 'You make me a whole person'-thing.  
  
The gentle moves she made, as she slowly fell asleep with her head resting on his chest, with his hands on her back, spoke for themselves. She would be safe here, she really would. He knew he could make her happy, and he was going to put his soul down on it and try for all he had.  
  
As the rain slowly passed the city, and the thunder made its way to another place, they both fell asleep, to the sound of their own breaths and heartbeats. They had many more things to deal with, divorce and moving, but this was a big step for both of them.  
  
No one of them never actually thought that this would happen, but then again, no one of them never actually knew what the other person had felt.  
  
The End 


End file.
